Hantu Gadis Mawar
by Neary Lan
Summary: Riku menemukan sebuah lukisan di gudang. Ternyata lukisan tersebut memiliki hantu penunggunya. Keesokkannya Riku mendapatkan bunga mawar di kamarnya. Siapakah yang memberikan mawar tersebut? For Eyeshield 21 Award month of October: Shiver. Warning didala


**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Eyeshield 21 Award Month October **

**Shiver of October**

**Warning**

**OOC, gaje, aneh, kurang menarik, dan keanehan lainnya**

**Hantu Gadis Mawar**

**Neary Lan**

Matahari bersinar sangat terik di siang hari ini. Cuaca yang panas ini membuat seorang pemuda berambut putih lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di kamar ketimbang berada di luar. Pemuda berambut putih bernama Riku Kaitani itu terlihat sedang bersandar di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal bersampul cokelat. Matanya terus fokus terhadap buku yang dibacanya, namun kefokusannya terhenti karena suara ketukan pintu di kamarnya.

"Riku!" panggil seorang wanita yang mengetuk pintu kamar Riku.

"Masuk saja," jawab Riku dari dalam kamar.

Pintu kamar Riku terbuka dan seorang wanita cantik masuk ke kamar Riku. Ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Ada apa Ibu kemari?" tanya Riku ketika wanita cantik yang dipanggilnya ibu itu duduk disisi tempat tidurnya.

"Ibu kemari untuk minta bantuanmu, Riku," jawab wanita cantik itu lembut.

"Bantuan apa, Bu?" tanya Riku lagi.

"Ibu ingin minta bantuanmu untuk membereskan barang-barang di dalam gudang. Kamu mau 'kan membantu Ibu?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku juga sedang tidak sibuk," ujar Riku yang menyanggupi permintaan ibunya.

Ibunya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut rambut putih Riku. Riku sedikit malu dengan perlakuan ibunya, namun ia membalas senyuman ibunya dengan senyuman termanis yang dimilikinya.

"Kalau begitu Ibu tunggu di gudang, ya," pesan ibu Riku sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kamarnya. Riku hanya mengangguk saja.

Riku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk segera beranjak ke bawah. Ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan menemui sosok ibunya di gudang yang terletak di belakang rumahnya. Terlihatlah sesosok wanita cantik yang sedang tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan Riku. Di tangannya terdapat tumpukan majalah bekas yang penuh dengan debu. Riku langsung masuk ke dalam gudang dan memperhatikan tumpukan barang yang berserakan di dalam gudang tersebut.

"Wah, isi gudang ini berantakan sekali. Tampaknya aku harus kerja keras," ujar Riku kepada ibunya.

"Begitulah, Riku. Tolong, ya," kata ibunya yang sedang memasukkan tumpukan majalah ke dalam kardus.

Riku kembali mengangguk mendengar permintaan ibunya. Ia segera mulai membersihkan gudang berantakan itu. Kalau di lihat baik-baik gudang ini cukup menyeramkan karena selain banyak barang yang berantakan juga ada sarang laba-laba dan hewan-hewan kecil lainnya yang menghuni gudang tersebut. Pertama-tama Riku dan ibunya mengambil beberapa barang-barang yang kecil dan ringan. Barang-barang yang dirasa memang tidak diperlukan lagi dan harus dibuang akan dipisahkan dari barang yang sekiranya masih diperlukan. Setelah itu barang-barang yang berat pun dibereskan.

Ibu dan anak itu masih belum selesai dari tugas membersihkan gudang mereka. Beberapa kali rambut Riku terkena sarang laba-laba dan sesekali ibunya menjerit ketika melihat tikus ataupun kecoa. Melihat ibunya yang ketakutan seperti itu membuat Riku harus menahan tawanya. Tubuh mereka sekarang penuh debu dan kotoran yang tak sengaja mengenai tubuh mereka. Tidak terasa berjam-jam mereka berada di gudang tersebut.

Ketika sedang membersihkan beberapa barang tangan Riku tak sengaja memegang sebuah benda berukuran persegi yang cukup besar. Benda itu seperti kardus ramping yang membungkus sesuatu berbentuk persegi di dalamnya. Riku membersihkan debu-debu yang menyelimuti benda tersebut. Mata emeraldnya mencoba mengamati benda tersebut dan ia menemukan sebuah huruf miring yang bertuliskan _'Nona Muda Pecinta Mawar'_. Riku menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia tampak berpikir maksud dari tulisan miring tersebut.

"Apa ini? Apa salah satu barang milik Ibu?" tanya Riku pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya masih mengamati benda persegi besar tersebut. Tangannya mulai meraba sisi-sisi benda persegi tersebut. "Kalau dugaanku tepat sepertinya ini adalah lukisan, tetapi apa maksud dari tulisan ini?" pikir Riku lagi.

"Kamu sedang apa, Riku?" tanya ibu Riku ketika menyadari putranya tidak menjalankan tugasnya lagi.

"Oh, Ibu. Ng, aku menemukan sebuah benda yang sepertinya adalah lukisan. Apa ini adalah salah satu lukisan yang ada di rumah ini, Bu?" tanya Riku pada ibunya. Ibunya menatap wajah Riku dengan bingung.

"Lukisan? Lukisan apa?" tanya ibunya bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu karena belum melihat isinya, tetapi aku yakin kalau ini adalah lukisan," ujar Riku dengan penuh keyakinan akan dugaannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kamu letakkan saja di luar dan kita lihat nanti itu lukisan apa," kata ibunya sambil mengelap peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Wanita cantik ini sudah terlihat lelah rupanya. "Kita harus cepat membersihkan gudang ini sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Baiklah, Bu!" Riku menjawab dengan penuh semangat. "Tetapi sebelumnya aku mau meletakkan lukisan ini di luar."

Ibu Riku mengangguk. Riku segera membawa benda yang dikiranya lukisan itu keluar gudang dan meletakkannya di rerumputan. Setelah itu Riku kembali ke gudang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai.

oOo

Setelah selesai membersihkan gudang, Riku membawa benda atau kemungkinan lukisan yang ditemukannya di gudang tadi ke dalam rumah. Riku berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ia duduk di sofa. Pemuda berambut putih ini sangat penasaran ingin melihat isi dari benda persegi tersebut. Dengan cepat Riku membuka bungkusan kardus itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ternyata sesuai dugaannya bahwa isi dari benda persegi besar itu adalah sebuah lukisan. Ia tercengang ketika melihat objek dari lukisan tersebut.

"Cantiknya," gumam Riku yang tercengang. Mata emeraldnya menatap lekat-lekat objek dari lukisan tersebut.

Objek dari lukisan tersebut adalah seorang gadis manis berambut pendek berwarna biru yang sedang tersenyum. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna putih dengan sedikit sentuhan warna merah. Posisinya sedang duduk sambil mendekap beberapa tangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah di dadanya. Latar belakang dari lukisan tersebut adalah sebuah taman yang juga penuh dengan bunga-bunga mawar.

Riku masih menatap kagum akan lukisan tersebut. Perlahan wajahnya memerah ketika menatap senyuman gadis di lukisan itu yang seakan memang benar-benar tersenyum padanya. Tangan Riku mulai menelusuri garis wajah gadis di lukisan itu seakan-akan menyentuh wajah yang nyata.

"Cantik, gadis di dalam lukisan ini benar-benar cantik. Tetapi kenapa lukisan ini bisa ada di gudang?" tanya Riku yang masih kebingungan akan keberadaan lukisan tersebut di gudang rumahnya.

Riku tak henti-hentinya menatap lukisan gadis manis tersebut. Ia menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dan memperhatikannya secara detail. Namun, mata emeraldnya segera terpaku ketika melihat sebuah tulisan miring berukuran kecil dan ditulis dengan cat lukis berwarna merah yang terletak di bagian bawah. Tulisan yang sama dengan tulisan yang ditemukan Riku di kardus pembungkus lukisan tersebut.

_Nona Muda Pencinta Mawar_

Otak Riku mulai berpikir lagi. Ia merasa bahwa tulisan ini mungkin merujuk pada gadis di dalam lukisan ini. Riku berpikir mungkin gadis di lukisan ini adalah seorang Nona Muda dari kalangan bangsawan yang sangat menyukai mawar. Ini dapat dilihat dari banyaknya lukisan bunga mawar yang berada di dalam lukisan tersebut. Mungkin ini hanya dugaan dari Riku saja. Namun, Riku benar-benar penasaran dengan keberadaan lukisan ini yang terkesan misterius.

Selagi Riku masih sibuk menatap lukisan tersebut, ibunya datang membawa nampan berisi minuman dingin dan cake cokelat kesukaan Riku. Riku sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran ibunya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum ketika mendapati Riku yang terlalu serius menatap lukisan tersebut. Wanita cantik itu menyentuh pundak Riku dan membuat Riku terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ibunya yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Ibu!" seru Riku. "Kaget aku, kupikir siapa tadi."

"Maaf, kalau Ibu membuatmu kaget, Riku," kata ibunya sambil tersenyum. "Ini Ibu bawakan jus jeruk dan cake cokelat kesukaanmu. Makanlah, kamu pasti capek karena tadi sudah membantu Ibu," kata ibunya sambil menyodorkan jus jeruk dan cake cokelat kepada Riku.

"Terima kasih, Bu," ujar Riku. Ia mulai menyeruput jus jeruknya. "Ah, segarnya."

Ibu Riku hanya tersenyum melihat putra satu-satunya tersebut. Wanita cantik ini melirik lukisan yang terletak tidak jauh dari Riku. Ia penasaran dengan lukisan yang sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh Riku.

"Ng, itu lukisan yang kamu temukan di gudang tadi, ya?" tanya ibu Riku. Riku hanya mengangguk, ia menghentikan kegiatan makan cakenya.

"Iya. Ternyata dugaanku benar kalau ini adalah lukisan," kata Riku sebelum ia menyuapkan cakenya ke dalam mulut. "Tetapi, kenapa lukisan ini bisa ada di gudang? Apa Ibu tahu sesuatu tentang lukisan ini?"

Ibu Riku tampak berpikir sesaat. Mata emeraldnya yang sama dengan mata Riku menatap lukisan tersebut.

"Ng, Ibu tidak tahu. Sepertinya Ibu lupa," ujarnya sambil tetap memasang tampang berpikir.

"Oh, begitu." Hanya itu tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut Riku. Ia kembali menyuapkan cake ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya Ibu ingat. Itu adalah lukisan dari teman Ibu. Dia memberikannya kepada Ibu, tetapi Ibu lupa memajangnya dan malah menyimpannya di gudang," jelas Ibu Riku. Wanita cantik ini hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ternyata begitu," ujar Riku. Ia merasa senang ketika mengetahui yang sebenarnya tentang keberadaan lukisan tersebut.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat lukisannya cantik, ya, Riku," komentar ibunya. "Bisa-bisanya Ibu lupa memajang lukisan sebagus ini."

"Kalau aku tidak menemukannya di gudang maka lukisan ini akan selamanya tersimpan di gudang yang gelap itu," sahut Riku sambil tertawa kecil. Ibunya juga ikut tertawa. "Habis ini aku akan memajangnya di dinding. Menurut Ibu lebih bagus di pajang di mana?" Riku meminta saran pada ibunya.

"Hm, mungkin di lantai dua, tidak jauh dari kamarmu," saran ibu Riku.

"Boleh juga. Kalau begitu aku akan memajangnya di sana," ujar Riku bersemangat.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu Ibu ke dapur dulu untuk menyiapkan makan malam," kata ibu Riku sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

Riku segera menghabisakan cakenya dan menegak habis jus jeruknya. Kemudian ia mengambil lukisan tersebut dan membawanya ke lantai dua. Sebelumnya ia harus mencari paku dan palu dulu. Setelah mendapatkan paku dan palu, Riku langsung memalu paku tersebut ke dinding dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik bahkan sampai terdengar oleh ibunya yang berada di dapur. Paku sudah mulai tertancap di dinding, kemudian Riku mulai meletakkan kaitan yang ada di lukisan tersebut ke paku. Akhirnya lukisan gadis manis tersebut telah terpasang dengan sempurna.

Pemuda berambut putih ini memandang puas hasil pekerjaannya. Ia tersenyum melihat lukisan tersebut. Tangannya kembali menyentuh garis-garis wajah gadis di lukisan itu.

"Kamu benar-benar cantik walaupun hanya sebuah lukisan. Aku tidak tahu apakah dirimu benar-benar ada atau tidak," kata Riku. "Tetapi jika keberadaanmu memang ada, aku ingin sekali bisa bertemu denganmu walau hanya sekali saja," lanjut Riku lagi. "Ah, sebentar lagi makan malam. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu."

Riku segera berlalu meninggalkan lukisan tersebut, tetapi sebelumnya ia menyempat dirinya untuk tersenyum kepada lukisan tersebut. Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Gadis di dalam lukisan itu memang dilukis dengan tersenyum, tetapi tanpa Riku ketahui bahwa senyum gadis di lukisan tersebut sedikit merengkah. Ya, gadis di dalam lukisan itu tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

oOo

Esok harinya Riku terbangun oleh jam weker yang berbunyi nyaring di dekat telinganya. Tangannya pun terulur untuk mematikan alarm yang memekakkan telinga tersebut. Riku pun bangun dan bergegas untuk mandi. Setelah semua ritual paginya selesai Riku segera berlalu ke bawah. Namun, ketika ia ingin mengambil tasnya ia menemukan setangkai mawar merah yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Riku mengambil dan mengamati mawar merah tersebut, ia tampak berpikir.

"Siapa yang meletakkan mawar di sini?" tanya Riku yang kebingungan. "Ah, sudahlah. Nanti saja kupikirkan."

Riku segera meninggalkan kamarnya. Mawar merah tersebut di selipkannya di dalam saku celananya. Ketika Riku keluar dari kamarnya angin berhembus kencang dari balik jendelanya. Beberapa kelopak mawar berterbangan dan masuk ke dalam kamar Riku. Bersamaan dengan itu sesosok gadis bergaun terusan putih berdiri diam sambil menatap pintu kamar Riku. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa tangkai mawar. Ia tersenyum manis.

_Itu adalah mawar pertama dariku, Riku Kaitani._

Angin semakin berhembus kencang. Tidak hanya menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak mawar, tetapi juga rambut biru dan gaun putih gadis misterius itu yang entah darimana bisa berada di kamar Riku. Perlahan-lahan sosok gadis menghilang bersamaan dengan kelopak terakhir yang jatuh di lantai kamar Riku. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian semua kelopak mawar yang berserakan di kamar Riku menghilang dengan sendirinya.

oOo

Saat jam istirahat Riku tampak melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela. Mata emeraldnya memperhatikan beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang main bola. Kemudian tangannya mulai meraba saku celananya untuk mengambil mawar misterius yang ditemukannya tadi pagi di kamarnya.

Riku menatap mawar merah itu dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya. Ia bingung, heran atau apapun namanya ketika melihat mawar tersebut.

"Siapa yang meletakkan mawar ini di kamarku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Tidak mungkin Ibu, 'kan?"

Di saat Riku sedang kebingungan dengan mawar aneh yang berada di kamarnya, muncul Kotaro dan Kurita yang berjalan menghampirinya. Kotaro dan Kurita tampak bingung melihat tampang Riku yang sedang melamun sambil menatap setangkai bunga mawar di tangannya. Dengan cepat tangan Kotaro mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Riku tersebut. Riku kaget, ia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dapat dilihatnya Kotaro sedang tersenyum jahil dan Kurita yang sedang menguyah makanannya.

"Hehehe, kenapa kamu bawa-bawa bunga mawar Riku? Tidak biasanya seorang Riku Kaitani bawa benda seperti ini," ledek Kotaro.

Wajah Riku langsung memerah mendengar ledekan Kotaro. Ia mencoba mengambil mawar tersebut dari tangan Kotaro, tetapi Kotaro langsung menghindar dengan gesitnya.

"Kembalikan mawar itu, maniak sisir," ujar Riku yang masih berusaha mengambil mawar tersebut dari Kotara.

"Jangan marah-marah seperti itu, rambut putih," ujar Kotaro dengan senyum jahilnya. "Kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu dulu tentang mawar ini."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan. Kembalikan mawar itu!" seru Riku lagi.

"Kotaro, sebaiknya kamu kembalikan saja mawar milik Riku," ujar Kurita sambil tetap menguyah makanannya.

"Kau itu tidak smart sekali, Kurita. Hei, bocah, apa kamu ingin menyatakan cinta kepada seorang gadis?" tanya Kotaro.

Riku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Kotaro. Wajahnya kembali memerah lagi.

"He, benarkah itu, Riku?" tanya Kurita buru-buru, hampir saja ia tersedak makanannya. "Siapa gadis itu? Apa salah satu mahasiswi di universitas ini?"

Riku yang merasa terpojok bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia benar-benar merasa malu sekarang. Kotaro masih memegang mawar itu sambil tersenyum jahil sementara Kurita tampak menantikan jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak ada gadis yang ingin kunyatakan cinta," ujar Riku. "Kalian sudah mendapatkan jawabannya dariku. Nah, maniak sisir, kembalikan mawar itu," pinta Riku. Mata emeraldnya memandang tajam Kotaro.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kukembalikan," kata Kotaro mengalah.

Kotaro segera mengembalikkan mawar yang direbutnya kepada Riku. Riku mengambil mawar dari tangan Kotaro dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas itu dengan wajah kesal. Kotaro mengambil sisirnya dan mulai menyisir rambutnya sedangkan Kurita masih tetap menguyah makanannya.

"Dasar tidak smart. Baru digoda sedikit saja sudah langsung cemberut," keluh Kotaro sambil tetap menyisir rambutnya.

"Hahaha, mau bagaimana lagi. Riku itu orangnya serius jadi suka mudah merasa kesal jika digoda sedikit," kata Kurita sambil tertawa.

"Huh, terlalu serius itu 'kan tidak baik. Sama sekali tidak smart. Rasanya dia seperti Akaba saja," ujar Kotaro.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera ke ruang klub saja. Aku ingin bertemu Unsui," kata Kurita yang ternyata telah menghabiskan makanannya. Kotaro hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun segera keluar dari kelas tersebut dan berlalu menuju ruang klub.

oOo

Riku telah sampai di rumahnya. Hari ini ia memang memilih untuk pulang lebih awal dan tidak ikut latihan amefuto. Alasannya tentu saja untuk menghindari Kotaro yang akan menyebarkan berita aneh-aneh tentang dirinya. Untung saja ia diizinkan.

Riku segera menuju kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia menatap mawar misterius yang berada di tangannya. Melihat mawar itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian di kampus tadi yang mana benar-benar sudah membuatnya kesal. Kotaro memang selalu suka menggodanya. Untung saja yang menghampirinya tadi hanya Kotaro dan Kurita, andai saja ada Monta dan Sena pasti Riku akan tambah panik dan bingung untuk menjelaskan mawar misterius itu.

"Dasar maniak sisir menyebalkan," omel Riku ketika ia teringat wajah Kotaro yang tersenyum jahil padaya. "Lebih baik aku turun untuk makan siang."

Riku segera mengganti bajunya dan bergegas menuju ke bawah untuk makan siang. Mawar bermasalah itu diletakkannya di sebelah jam wekernya. Sebelum menuruni tangga, Riku berhenti untuk menatap lukisan gadis yang disebut _Nona Muda Pencinta Mawar_ itu. Senyum gadis itu benar-benar manis dan membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Entah kenapa Riku merasa senang melihat senyuman gadis itu dan merasa seakan gadis itu tersenyum nyata kepadanya. Setelah puas menatap lukisan itu, Riku segera berlalu menuruni tangga.

Sekali lagi tanpa Riku ketahui bahwa lukisan itu kembali tersenyum sendiri. Namun, kali ini tidak hanya tersenyum saja. Mata biru gadis itu juga mulai bergerak walaupun hanya perlahan. Melirik sosok Riku yang sedang menuruni tangga.

_Aku akan membuatmu tertarik padaku, Riku Kaitani._

oOo

Setelah selesai makan Riku kembali ke kamarnya. Riku mengambil beberapa buku dari rak untuk dibacanya sambil bersantai. Sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru tampak menarik bagi Riku untuk dibaca lebih dahulu. Ia membuka buku tersebut dan membaca halaman demi halaman. Sesaat Riku berhenti membaca hanya untuk sekedar mengambil makanan dan minuman di dapur atau ke toilet.

Riku menghentikan bacaannya sesaat dan berlalu ke toilet. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Riku ke toilet. Wajah Riku terlihat lega ketika keluar dari toilet. Ia kembali ke tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan bacaannya. Namun, kali ini Riku dibuat kaget lagi. Ia menemukan mawar merah lagi yang terselip di halaman yang akan dibacanya, seolah mawar itu sebagai pengganti pembatas buku.

Riku mengambil mawar merah tersebut. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan baru menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya terbuka, padahal ia sama sekali tidak membuka pintu kamarnya. Riku berjalan keluar kamarnya. Mawar misterius tergenggam di tangannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Meskipun sedang dalam kebingungan Riku tetap mencoba mencari seseorang tersebut yang entah ada atau tidak di rumahnya ini.

"Siapa? Siapa yang masuk ke kamarku dan meletakkan mawar ini?" tanya Riku pada dirinya. "Apa Ibu yang melakukannya?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Riku segera berlari menuju dapur dan mendapati ibunya sedang mengaduk adonan kue. Ibu Riku sedikit bingung melihat wajah Riku yang tampak kelihatan seperti orang yang panik.

"Riku, ada apa kamu kemari? Mau membantu Ibu membuat kue, ya?" tanya ibunya sambil tersenyum, tangannya tetap mengaduk adonan kue.

"Apa Ibu tadi masuk ke kamarku?" Riku bertanya balik kepada ibunya. Ibunya mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaan Riku. Tangannya terhenti dari kegiatan membuat kuenya.

"Tidak. Sejak tadi Ibu di dapur membuat kue," jawab ibunya. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada barangmu yang hilang?"

"Tidak, itu hanya…" kata-kata Riku terhenti. Ia tampak berpikir untuk tidak menceritakan pada ibunya tentang mawar misterius yang sudah dua kali berada secara tiba-tiba di kamarnya.

"Hanya apa, Riku?" tanya ibu Riku yang penasaran dengan kata-kata Riku yang terpotong.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, Bu," ujar Riku. "Tidak ada barangku yang hilang. Ng, Ibu sedang buat kue, ya? Kalau sudah jadi beritahu aku, ya," ujar Riku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, akan Ibu beritahu padamu kalau kuenya sudah matang," kata ibunya. Tangannya sudah mulai kembali mengaduk adonan kue yang tertunda tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar dulu." Riku meninggalkan dapur dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Ibunya hanya menatap Riku dengan cemas. Wanita cantik ini merasa ada yang Riku sembunyikan darinya. Sebenarnya ibu Riku merasa sedikit kebingungan ketika melihat putranya itu menggenggam setangkai mawar. Beliau ingin menanyakannya kepada Riku tetapi diurungkannya.

"Ada apa dengan, Riku? Kenapa dia membawa-bawa bunga mawar?" tanya wanita cantik ini pada dirinya. Namun, ia mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasak kuenya.

Riku kembali ke kamarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa bukan ibunya yang meletakkan dua bunga mawar itu di kamarnya. Pemuda berambut putih ini terduduk disisi ranjangnya, mata emeraldnya kembali menatap mawar misterius kedua yang ditemukannya.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang meletakkan mawar ini di kamarku? Aku percaya bukan Ibu yang melakukannya, tetapi kalau bukan Ibu lantas siapa? Tidak mungkin Ayah yang melakukannya," ujar Riku pada dirinya sendiri. "Di rumah ini kami hanya bertiga. Apa orang lain? Tetapi kalau ada orang iseng yang masuk ke rumah Ibu pasti menyadarinya. Argh, siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" Riku merasa frustasi, ia menggaruk-garuk rambut putihnya.

Karena tidak menemukan jawabannya Riku kembali rebah di tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak berniat melanjutkan bacaannya, maka ia menyingkirkan buku-buku tersebut dari tempat tidurnya. Mawar misterius tersebut diletakkannya lagi di sebelah mawar sebelumnya. Riku mulai memejamkan matanya. Hari ini entah kenapa dia merasa lelah dan kebingungan. Ini semua gara-gara mawar misterius yang entah siapa yang meletakkan secara diam-diam di kamarnya.

Angin berhembus perlahan dan masuk ke kamar Riku melewati jendela. Angin sepoi itu membuat rambut putih Riku sedikit menari-nari. Entah kenapa Riku merasa mengantuk, matanya sungguh enggan untuk terbuka. Riku membiarkan angin tersebut menerpa wajah tampannya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk. Tak lama suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari Riku serta tarikan nafas yang perlahan menandakan Riku telah tertidur.

Angin masih tetap berhembus namun kali ini kelopak-kelopak mawar kembali menyertainya. Kelopak mawar itu mengenai wajah dan tubuh Riku serta tempat tidurnya. Kamar Riku kembali dipenuhi kelopak-kelopak mawar yang entah darimana datangnya. Seiring hembusan angin bersamaan dengan kelopak mawar, sosok gadis bergaun terusan putih kembali muncul di kamar Riku. Ia melayang menghampiri Riku. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Riku yang tertidur. Tangan dinginnya menyentuh rambut putih Riku dan turun ke wajahnya. Riku hanya menggeliat karena merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuh wajahnya.

Gadis bergaun putih itu masih mengelus pelan wajah Riku. Kemudian mata birunya tertuju pada dua tangkai bunga mawar yang diletakkan Riku di samping jam wekernya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat mawar-mawar tersebut. Ia menjauh dari tempat tidur Riku, mata birunya masih menatap sosok Riku yang sedang tertidur.

_Itu mawar kedua dariku, Riku Kaitani. Masih ada tiga mawar lagi yang harus kuberikan kepadamu._

Usai berkata seperti itu si gadis segera menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang. Kelopak-kelopak mawar semakin banyak memasuki kamar Riku. Tetapi sama seperti tadi pagi, kelopak-kelopak mawar itu segera menghilang tak lama setelah gadis itu menghilang.

oOo

Malam semakin larut. Riku dan kedua orang tuanya telah terlelap tidur dan menjelajahi alam mimpi masing-masing. Tak lama Riku terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasa kerongkongannya haus dan ingin minum. Riku melirik jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat empat puluh tujuh menit. Pemuda berambut putih ini bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Riku berjalan menuju dapur. Ketika sampai di dapur ia langsung mengambil teko dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas. Ia menegak cairan bening itu hingga habis. Sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya Riku merasakan ada hawa dingin di sekitarnya.

"Ke, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi dingin?" tanya Riku pada dirinya.

Riku memegang tengkuknya, merinding akan hawa dingin tersebut. Mata emeraldnya mencoba menjelajahi sekitar dapur tersebut. Tidak ada apa pun yang ditemukannya. Namun, mendadak matanya menangkap sosok putih yang berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Riku kaget, tetapi kekagetannya tidak berlangsung lama.

"A, apa itu tadi?" tanyanya penasaran.

Lagi-lagi sosok putih itu melintas secara sekilas dan Riku hanya bisa diam melihatnya. Karena penasaran Riku mencoba mengejar sosok putih tersebut. Sosok putih itu bergerak dengan cepat sehingga Riku harus mempercepat larinya yang mana tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya sebagai runningback. Sosok itu membawa Riku hingga ke lantai dua. Namun, ketika berbelok sosok tersebut menghilang. Mata emerald Riku menjelajahi untuk mencari sosok tersebut. Tetapi Riku tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Tanpa Riku ketahui lagi sosok putih itu muncul kembali. Ia melayang pelan. Wajahnya tersenyum manis. Beberapa bunga mawar didekapnya. Perlahan ia tertawa meskipun yang terdengar hanyalah tawa cekikikan.

_Hihihihihi, senang rasanya bisa bermain-main denganmu, Riku Kaitani. Aku jadi semakin ingin bertemu denganmu. Hihihihihi…_

oOo

Riku terbangun esok harinya. Hari ini pun ia menemukan sebuah mawar lagi yang mana kali ini terletak di samping bantalnya. Riku mengamati mawar itu, otaknya kembali berpikir sama seperti sebelumnya. Kembali bertanya-tanya tentang siapa gerangan yang memberikan mawar tersebut. Riku tidak mau terlalu berlama-lama memikirkan tentang keberadaan mawar ketiga tersebut dan memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan dirinya berangkat ke kampus.

Selama berada di kampus Riku sama sekali tidak serius memperhatikan materi-materi yang diberikan oleh dosen. Pikirannya terus melayang pada ketiga mawar misterius dan terlebih lagi pada sosok putih yang dilihatnya tadi malam. Riku sama sekali bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi padanya kini.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa hal-hal aneh seperti itu terjadi padaku?' batin Riku. 'Siapa sebenarnya yang memberikan mawar-mawar itu dan lagi siapa sosok putih yang kutemui di dapur kemarin malam? Hantukah?'

Riku mulai berjengit ketika ia mulai berpikiran seperti itu. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus pikiran aneh tersebut meski sedikit terdengar masuk akal. Saat istirahat Riku sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Koridor yang dilewati Riku banyak dilalui oleh para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang lain. Namun, entah kenapa Riku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang tetapi tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

'Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja,' batin Riku. Ia melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya.

_Itu bukan perasaanmu, Riku Kaitani. Aku memang mengikutimu. Kita akan segera bertemu._

oOo

Riku sedang bersantai di kamarnya sambil membaca buku. Kemudian Riku menutup buku tersebut, rasanya ia bosan membaca buku. Riku menghela nafas. Mata emeraldnya menatap tiga mawar yang terletak di sebelah jam weker. Sampai saat ini ia masih memikirkan hal-hal aneh tersebut. Seberapa keras pun pikirannya tetap saja tidak ditemukan jawabannya.

"Huh, bisa gila aku memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti ini," kata Riku. Ia mengacak-acar rambut putihnya. "Sudahlah, lama-lama aku bisa stres jadinya."

Riku bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Mata emeraldnya hanya memandang kosong di luar jendela, melamun. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ada sesosok gadis yang sedang berdiri di halaman rumahnya. Riku memperhatikan sosok gadis tersebut. Gadis itu berambut pendek dan mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna putih. Tetapi wajahnya tidak jelas terlihat karena ia sedang menunduk.

"Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa dia ada di halaman rumahku?" tanya Riku. Tanpa pikir panjang Riku langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

Riku turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung berlari menuju tempat gadis misterius itu berada. Ketika ia berada di tempat ia melihat gadis tadi, ia tidak menemukannya. Mata Riku menjelajahi tempat tersebut, melihat-lihat kemungkinan gadis itu masih berada di sana. Namun, Riku tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Di mana dia? Kemana gadis itu?" Riku mengelap keringat di pelipisnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya melihat gadis itu di bawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Gadis itu menoleh kepada Riku, tetapi wajahnya tidak terlihat. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan ia langsung berlalu dari pohon tersebut. Riku langsung mengejarnya, tetapi gadis itu menghilang dengan cepat. Riku tidak menyerah, ketika gadis itu terlihat lagi ia langsung mengejarnya.

"Hei, tunggu! Siapa kamu?" tanya Riku disela-sela pengejarannya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan hanya terus berlari. Sesekali Riku dapat melihatnya tersenyum lagi yang mana senyuman itu terasa familiar bagi Riku. Ia merasa pernah melihat senyuman itu entah dimana. Selama beberapa menit Riku sama sekali tidak berhasil mengejar gadis itu, ia selalu menghilang dengan cepat. Riku pun akhirnya menyerah, ia kelelahan dan memilih untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon.

"Sial, aku tidak menemukan gadis itu," dengus Riku sambil mengelap keringatnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Untung saja Ibu sedang pergi kalau tidak pasti dia menganggapku kurang kerjaan karena berlari-lari di sekitar halaman rumah. Tetapi siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat?" Riku kembali bertanya pada dirinya.

Mata Riku menoleh ke arah lain dan ia mendapatkan setangkai mawar yang tak jauh berada di dekatnya. Riku kembali terkejut melihat keberadaan mawar tersebut, dengan ragu-ragu ia mengambil mawar tersebut.

"Kenapa ada mawar lagi? Siapa yang menjatuhkannya? Apa jangan-jangan gadis tadi yang menjatuhkannya?" Riku mencoba mencerna dugaannya. Ia bergidik ketika membayangkan bahwa mawar-mawar yang diterimanya selama ini dari gadis misterius tersebut. "Hahaha, tidak mungkin. Aku baru melihat gadis itu hari ini, tidak mungkin dia yang memberikannya. Lagipula aku tidak mengenalnya."

Riku kembali menatap mawar tersebut. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang berbagai kejadian aneh yang menimpanya dua hari ini. Dimulai dari mawar-mawar misterius yang entah siapa yang memberikannya, kemudian sosok putih yang dilihatnya kemarin malam, lalu perasaan diikuti oleh seseorang, dan kali ini melihat kemunculan seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. Semua hal itu menjadi tanda tanya besar baginya. Berbagai pikiran baik yang aneh maupun tidak mulai meracau di otaknya.

"Apa jangan-jangan gadis tadi ada kaitannya dengan kejadian aneh yang ku alami ini? Sial, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" Riku mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal karena tidak menemukan jawabannya. "Mungkin lebih baik aku mendinginkan kepalaku dengan mandi berendam," kata Riku.

Riku bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Tak lupa ia memungut mawar keempat tersebut. Sebelum pergi ia kembali menoleh ke belakang berharap dapat melihat gadis tadi tetapi tetap tidak ada. Riku hanya menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan. Di balik pohon gadis misterius tadi mengintip kepergian Riku, ia hanya tersenyum.

_Mawar ketiga telah kuberikan padamu dan saat ini yang kamu genggam adalah mawar keempat. Hanya tinggal satu mawar lagi dan kita akan segera bertemu, Riku Kaitani._

oOo

Malam ini Riku akan sendirian di rumah karena orangtuanya mendadak pergi keluar kota untuk menjenguk neneknya yang sedang sakit. Orangtuanya berpesan agar Riku menjaga rumah baik-baik selama kepergian mereka dan Riku hanya mengangguk. Ketika orangtuanya sudah pergi Riku langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia mengambil remote dan mulai menyalakan televisi yang menayangkan film horor. Riku menonton film tersebut dengan serius. Meskipun sendirian di rumah Riku sama sekali tidak takut untuk menonton film horor.

Film telah diputar hampir dua jam tiga puluh tujuh menit dan Riku masih tetap tenang menontonnya. Pemuda berambut putih itu hanya menguap bosan melihat adegan-adegan di film tersebut yang sama sekali tidak mengerikan baginya. Ia mengambil kopi susunya dan menyesapnya.

"Film ini benar-benar membosankan," kata Riku sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi susunya. "Huh, sendirian di rumah benar-benar membosankan. Apa sebaiknya aku keluar saja?"

Riku melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima puluh tiga menit. Keinginannya untuk keluar pun diurungkannya karena ia harus tetap berada di rumah. Riku mematikan televisinya dan berniat untuk bersantai di kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar Riku langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya meskipun sebenarnya ia masih belum merasa ngantuk.

Karena tidak bisa tidur juga Riku memutuskan untuk membaca saja, ia mengambil novel tebal bertemakan horor. Riku mulai membaca buku tersebut, tetapi baru beberapa halaman saja Riku sudah mulai bosan membacanya. Beberapa hari ini rasanya ia memang malas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Akhirnya Riku memilih untuk mencoba tidur lagi dan mata emeraldnya berhasil terpejam. Sepuluh menit kemudian Riku mulai terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik. Riku bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengecek sumber suara tersebut.

Pemuda berambut putih itu mengecek seluruh tempat di rumahnya. Akhirnya ia menemukan sumber suara yang mengejutkannya itu, ternyata itu suara kucing yang masuk melalui jendela dapurnya yang terbuka. Kucing itu langsung lari ketika melihat Riku, kemudian Riku menutup jendela tersebut.

"Ternyata hanya kucing, mengagetkan saja. Ibu pasti lupa menutup jendela ini, makanya kucing tadi bisa masuk," komentar Riku lega.

Riku kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ketika itu ia melewati lukisan _Nona Pecinta Mawar_ tersebut. Riku berhenti di depan lukisan tersebut, ia menatapnya dalam-dalam. Senyuman gadis di dalam lukisan itu membuat Riku tak henti-henti menatapnya. Seulas senyum terlukis di bibir Riku. Tangannya menyentuh lukisan wajah gadis itu.

"Kamu memang benar-benar cantik, senyumanmu sungguh indah. Rasanya aku bisa terhipnosis," kata Riku, tangannya membelai lukisan itu.

_Benarkah itu?_

"Eh, suara siapa itu?" tanya Riku, ia berhenti membelai lukisan tersebut.

_Benarkah kamu menyukainya?_

"Siapa itu?" Riku kembali bertanya. Matanya mulai mencari-cari asal sumber suara tersebut.

_Kamu ingin mengetahuinya?_

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Riku masih tetap mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan waspada.

_Jika kamu ingin mengetahuinya ambillah empat bunga mawar yang ada di kamarmu dan bawalah kemari._

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa sebenarnya kamu dan bagaimana kamu bisa tahu tentang bunga-bunga mawar tersebut?"

_Aku akan memberitahumu jika kamu membawa keempat mawar tersebut._

Riku terdiam. Ia bingung dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa ia harus melakukan yang diminta suara tanpa wujud tersebut.

_Jangan terlalu lama berpikir._

"Jangan memerintahku! Tunjukkan dulu siapa dirimu?" Riku mengeraskan suaranya.

_Hihihihihi, kamu benar-benar keras kepala? Tetapi aku suka sikapmu itu._

"Jangan bercanda! Jangan main-main denganku. Ayo, tunjukkan siapa dirimu," seru Riku. Ia mulai kesal medengar suara tersebut yang terus memerintahnya.

Suara itu tidak kembali terdengar, bungkam. Sejenak Riku berpikir itu hanya halusinasinya saja meskipun sebenarnya itu nyata. Namun, sejujurnya ia penasaran juga dengan pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kenapa diam? Hahaha, sepertinya tadi aku memang berhalusinasi. Ya, aku memang berhalusinasi," kata Riku sambil tertawa. Ia menertawakan kebodohannya karena menanggapi suara tersebut.

_Ini bukan halusinasi._

"Apa?" Riku kembali terkejut karena suara tersebut kembali terdengar. Ia mulai menggeram. "Baiklah, aku akan ambil mawar-mawar itu, tetapi kamu harus menunjukkan siapa dirimu," tantang Riku.

Riku langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil empat mawar yang membuatnya bingung beberapa hari ini. Ia kembali lagi ke tempat tadi.

"Aku sudah membawa mawar yang kamu minta. Sekarang tunjukkan siapa dirimu," perintah Riku sambil mengacungkan mawar-mawar tersebut.

_Hihihihi, akhirnya kamu membawanya juga. Dengan mawar yang berada di bawah kakimu, maka jumlahnya menjadi lima._

Riku terkejut mendengarnya dan ia langsung melihat ke bawah kakinya. Benar, di sana ada bunga tangannya berdarah oleh duri-duri mawar tersebut.

"Jangan permainkan aku. Cepat tunjukkan siapa dirimu!"

_Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Aku akan tunjukkan siapa diriku._

Riku hanya diam. Ia sudah penasaran sekali untuk bertemu dengan pemilik suara tadi. Tidak lama angin bertiup masuk melalui jendela yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka. Kemudian Riku merasakan hawa dingin di belakangnya. Yang membuatnya tercengang adalah keluarnya sosok seorang gadis dari lukisan gadis cantik tersebut.

Gadis itu persis dengan gadis di dalam lukisan itu. Berambut pendek berwarna biru, mengenakan gaun terusan putih, dan mendekap beberapa bunga mawar di dadanya. Ia tersenyum menatap Riku yang tampak kelihatan sedang menahan nafas, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ka, kamu 'kan gadis di dalam lukisan itu," kata Riku terbata-bata.

"_Ya, aku adalah gadis di dalam lukisan itu. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Riku Kaitani."_

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu namaku?"

"_Hihihihi, tentu saja aku tahu. Perkenalkan, namaku Suzuna Taki."_

Riku mengucek-ngucek matanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak salah dengan penglihatannya. Gadis itu benar-benar gadis yang sama dengan di lukisan tersebut. Gadis itu nyata meskipun Riku merasa bahwa ini seperti halusinasi.

"_Aku tahu kamu bingung, tetapi asal kamu tahu kehadiranku di sini adalah karena keinginanmu, Riku."_

"Keinginanku? Bagaimana bisa?"

"_Apa kamu lupa bahwa kamu pernah punya keinginan untuk bertemu gadis di dalam lukisan itu meskipun hanya sekali. Keinginanmu terkabul dan sekarang aku telah muncul di hadapanmu, kamu senang?_

"Maksudmu, ucapanku dikabulkan. Jadi, kamu adalah arwah dari lukisan ini?" tanya Riku lagi. Diam-diam ia merasa mulai gemetaran.

"_Ya. Aku adalah arwah gadis di lukisan itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak keluar dari lukisan itu dan bersenang-senang. Saat mendengar bahwa kamu ingin bertemu denganku aku merasa senang._

"Jangan-jangan kamu juga yang meletakkan mawar-mawar ini dan semua kejadian aneh yang terjadi padamu adalah karena ulahmu?"

Suzuna hanya tersenyum saja. Riku harus mengakui bahwa senyuman hantu cantik itu lebih manis jika terlihat secara nyata. Itu berarti saat ini Riku sedang berhadapan dengan arwah dari lukisan yang ditemukannya di gudang tersebut. Mawar-mawar yang digenggamnya tadi langsung terjatuh. Suzuna menatap mawar-mawar yang dijatuhkan Riku.

"_Kenapa kamu menjatuhkan mawar-mawar itu? Itu adalah mawar-mawar pemberianku karena aku sangat menyukai bunga mawar. Apa kamu tidak menyukainya?"_

Riku hanya terdiam. Suzuna itu mendekati Riku, ia mencoba menyentuh Riku. Seharusnya saat ini ia berpikir untuk melarikan diri dari hantu tersebut, tetapi tubuhnya tidak mau digerakkan semua. Otaknya tidak sejalan dengan tubuhnya. Tangan Suzuna itu membelai pipi Riku. Riku dapat merasakan dinginnya tangan mulus itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Ja, jangan sentuh aku," kata Riku pelan.

"_Kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Riku?"_

"Jangan menyentuhku, hantu," kata Riku cukup keras.

Suzuna berhenti mengelus pipi Riku. Gadis itu menunduk, tiba-tiba terdengar cekikikan tawanya. Riku merinding mendengar tawa Suzuna, ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Ia menelan ludah.

"_Jadi, kamu tidak menyukainya, Riku? Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan menolakku, padahal kupikir kamu akan senang jika bertemu denganmu. Kalau begini, aku merasa marah."_

Suzuna mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Riku, berusaha memeluknya. Namun, dengan cepat Riku menghindarinya. Dengan kemampuan berlarinya Riku menghindari Suzuna dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Suzuna tidak tinggal diam, ia mengejar Riku.

"_Jangan lari, Riku. Kita belum bersenang-senang."_

Riku tetap melanjutkan larinya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Suzuna. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Suzuna yang awalnya terlihat cantik dan menawan kini telah terlihat mengerikan dengan senyuman yang serasa dapat membunuhnya. Riku terus berlari berputar-putar di rumahnya.

"_Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Riku. Kamu akan menjadi milikku. Kita akan hidup bersama selamanya. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu."_

"Apa yang dikatakannya? Aku tidak sudi dikejar-kejar oleh hantu seperti dia. Tetapi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghindarinya?" tanya Riku, ia bersembunyi di suatu ruangan.

Suzuna terus mencari-cari Riku. Ia kelihatan semangat sekali untuk menemukan pemuda berambut putih itu. Sementara Riku masih berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk melenyapkan Suzuna. Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang lukisan Suzuna.

"Benar juga, lukisan itu. Aku harus melenyapkan lukisan itu," kata Riku yakin.

Maka Riku memutuskan untuk membakar lukisan Suzuna. Ia mulai mencari-cari celah agar tidak ditemukan oleh Suzuna. Merasa aman Riku langsung berlari sekencangnya ke lantai dua tempat lukisan itu berada, tak lupa ia membawa korek api dan minyak yang sebelumnya sudah diambilnya di dapur.

Riku telah sampai di lantai dua, dilepasnya lukisan Suzuna dan melumurinya dengan minyak. Ketika Riku hendak membakarnya Suzuna muncul. Wajah gadis itu terlihat panik, ketakutan. Riku semakin yakin bahwa ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melenyapkan Suzuna.

"_Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan, Riku? Jangan bakar lukisan itu."_

"Tidak. Aku akan membakarnya sehingga kamu tidak bisa lagi bersemayam di dalam lukisan ini lagi, hantu," kata Riku, wajahnya tampak serius.

"_Jangan, jangan lakukan itu."_

"Maaf, hantu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hantu sepertimu berlama-lama di dunia ini. Jadi, selamat tinggal, Suzuna Taki," kata Riku sambil mulai membakar lukisan itu.

Riku melempar lukisan itu di hadapan Suzuna. Seketika itu juga muncul api di sekujur tubuh Suzuna, ia terbakar. Namun, sebenarnya Suzuna tidak merasakan panas tersebut. Walau bagaimanapun ia hanyalah arwah yang penasaran. Suzuna menatap Riku, dapat dilihatnya pemuda itu mendoakannya. Suzuna hanya tersenyum.

"_Tampaknya kita memang tidak bisa bersama dan harus berpisah. Sepertinya aku harus menghantui orang lain selain dirimu karena kamu sudah melakukan sesuatu untukku."_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Riku. Suzuna hanya tersenyum, kali ini ia memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

"_Terima kasih, Riku Kaitani. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu." _

Lukisan Suzuna telah terbakar habis seiring dengan menghilangnya Suzuna dari hadapannya. Riku merasa lega karena hantu cantik itu telah pergi meskipun ia yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti Suzuna akan kembali mendatanginya. Namun, ia tidak akan takut karena meskipun hantu Suzuna memang sangat cantik.

Riku terduduk, ia merasa lelah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangkan akan mengalami hal aneh seperti ini. Bertemu dengan hantu yang selama dua hari ini terus mengganggunya. Memang terdengar tidak masuk akal tetapi itulah yang dialaminya. Mata emerald Riku tiba-tiba tertuju pada tumpukan bunga mawar yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana. Riku mendekati mawar tersebut dan menemukan tulisan yang terbentuk dari kelopak-kelopak mawar.

_I love you, Riku._

Riku hanya tersenyum membaca tulisan kelopak mawar tersebut. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa hanya karena ucapan isengnya hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Hantu secantik Suzuna malah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Dasar hantu. Bisa-bisanya aku disukai oleh hantu," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

oOo

Riku segera bergegas untuk berangkat ke kampusnya. Namun, ketika membuka pintu ia menemukan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar terletak di situ. Riku memungut mawar-mawar tersebut. Ia mengecup mawar-mawar tersebut dan tersenyum. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang selalu merasa kebingungan.

"Mawar lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak benar-benar pergi," kata Riku. Ia memasukkan mawar-mawar tersebut di dalam tasnya. Setelah mengunci pintu ia segera berangkat ke kampusnya. "Tampaknya aku akan selalu diikuti oleh hantu cantik."

Riku berjalan santai dan bersenandung. Seperti dugaan Riku bahwa Suzuna diam-diam mengikutinya. Hantu cantik ini melayang pelan di atas kepala Riku. Ia tampak senang sekali bisa melihat wajah pemuda berambut putih dan bermata emerald itu, walaupun ia tahu dirinya hanyalah seorang arwah.

_Ya, aku mengikutimu, Riku. Akan selalu mengikutimu meskipun kita tidak bisa bersama. Aku akan selalu mengamatimu, Pangeran Mawarku._

_**The End**_

Ya, akhirnya selesai. Maaf, kalau ceritanya aneh dan terkesan mengada-ngada. Aku sudah mencoba mencari ide tetapi hanya ide seperti ini yang muncul. Tampaknya fic-ku ini aneh banget dan maaf kalau kalian bingung saat membacanya.

Hanya itu saja yang dapat kukatakan. Mohon di review dan terima kasih sudah membacanya.


End file.
